A Pirate's Life for Me!
by apirateslife4me08
Summary: Jack & Will leave Elizabeth behind on an adventure, will she allow that, heck no!
1. Chapter 1: A Proposal

The salty spray of the sea brushes the side of Captain Jack Sparrow's face as he docks at Port Royal. "Well, Mr. Gibbs, what a lovely day to catch up with old friends!" Mr. Gibbs, an old, traditional pirate, has always been there for his captain; but he feels a stir in the wind. "Cap'n! I don't feel right 'bout this, there could be that blasted Navy out to get us at any time." "Not to worry Gibbs, 'ol pal, I got it all under me control."  
The dock keeper recognizes Jack and greets him, "welcome back to Port Royal, Mr. Smith! It shall be 3 shillings like last time I s'pose?" "Um, right..." * mumbles under breath * "gibbs, ol' chap, can you spot me 3 shillings, just to...erm...borrow?" "Aye, Cap'n!"  
"Mr. Smith" pays the man, and then (for the second time) spots his money bag, just lying around, pick it up, and...doesn't intend to give it back. Jack jauntily strolls up to the Turner's luxurious home and rap's on the door 3 times. "Who may I ask is calling?" asks a familiar man's voice inside. "An old friend, savvy?" replies the smooth-talking pirate. "JACK?!" "One of the same."  
Will opens the door so quickly; he almost knocks over an art piece entitled The Black Pearl. Jack saunters in; and, seeing Will for the first time in a while, is amazed at how he looks in fine clothing. He is shocked to see him in a dressy coat and the whitest breeches he has ever seen; but is extremely glad Will isn't donning one of those pompously disgusting wigs. "Will, you really can clean up" "Um...thank you?" replies Will, "Would you like to sit down?" Jack seems to be glad not to have to wear one of the wigs himself (he can't get his mind off of them!) as he sits down to talk to his old friend, "Young Mr. Turner, I have a proposal for you." "Why, Jack, I'm flattered; but you see, I am already married," jokes the blacksmith. Jack chuckles appreciatively, "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Anyways, I need your help to find the 'The Treasure of Anne Bonney'. You see, Anne Bonney was an infamous female pirate, she left behind only one treasure, in the caves of Miertesaad. It is a treacherous place, and I need a mate I can trust. This treasure has only ever been sighted in the imaginations of the most imaginative captains. I know you and Elizabeth are well off, but wouldn't you rather not have to rely on the Governor's fortune?" "Will you let me think about it?" Will asks, hoping that Jack understands what he is asking of Will. 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming and Pondering

"Will, Darling, whom may I ask is calling in the middle of a Saturday?" Elizabeth inquired. "You'll never guess, so why don't you come in here and see for yourself," laughed Will as Jack told him how Gibbs "gracefully" tripped over some rope coming into Port Royal. "JACK!?" gasped Elizabeth. "'ello Love!" welcomed Jack. "It's absolutely wonderful to see you, you ol' scally-wag!" giggled Elizabeth as they hugged. "Same to you...except for that, um...scally-wag part," stuttered Jack, tipping his hat to Mrs. Turner. "You must be hungry, Jack, I'll go have the maids prepare a nice feast of celebration tonight," suggested Will. "Sounds wonderful!" exclaimed the hungry pirate.  
As Jack cleaned up for dinner; considering he's been out at sea for who knows how long, Will was trying to decide whether to tell Elizabeth about Jack's proposal. They entered the lavishly decorated dining hall, waiting what kind of scrumptious feast the kitchen had prepared. "Will, is there something troubling you?" asked Elizabeth "What? Oh, no, I'm fine, dear, just surprised of Jack's arrival," Will lied.  
Even though Jack's, um...dressing choices, were strange for the occasion (even after he cleaned up, he looked quite scruffy against the white linen table cloth), the kitchen staff paid no attention to it. They enjoyed their yummy, authentically-Caribbean meal, lobster, clams, fresh fruit, etc. Staying inside was absolutely unheard of in the Caribbean so as Elizabeth changed into something a little cooler, Will and Jack had another talk. "Will, have you made you decision yet?" asked eager Jack "Jack, do you understand what you are asking me?!" exclaimed Will, "I would have to leave my home, my job, my life." "And, of course, Elizabeth." mumbled Jack. "WHAT?!" yelled Will, almost drawing attention to himself, "What do you mean, 'leave Elizabeth'? Jack, she's my wife, I couldn't just leave her behind!" "I understand where you are coming from, me dear lad, but this is not a woman's journey. It is far more dangerous than any other 'treasure hunt', if you will, before!" explained Jack.  
Will wanted to go of course.I But what will Elizabeth think when I just leave? She's my wife, we love each other, I can't just leave her behind. Maybe there is someway to convince Jack to let her come, but no, he already refused, and Jack is one stubborn pirate. On the other hand, I can't just say "no" to Jack, he saved Elizabeth and I more than once, we owe him our lives. I guess I have no choice.../i 


	3. Chapter 3: Set Sail!

"Fine," said Will, giving into Jack's plan. "Wonderful!" exclaimed Jack, "We'll set sail at midnight, tonight!" "What's wonderful?" asked Elizabeth walking onto the neatly cutted grass. "o...um...erm..." stuttered Will. "It is wonderful that, um, you look so darn beautiful, love!" said Jack, surprising Elizabeth with the compliment. Blushingly Elizabeth replies, "How very sweet. Shall we walk?"  
The happy trio strolled down to the fort, unnoticed by the Navy. As they reached the docks to have a small reunion with the crew, Mr. Gibbs looked frazzled. "Cap'n! Cap'n!" he yelled. "What be the trouble, Mr. Gibbs?" inquired the worried captain. "There be a naval officer, Norrington. He's looking for ya, Captain! You'd best be in some sort of hidin' for now, "explained the frantic first mate.  
  
Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all rushed to the blacksmith's (Will's) shop, thankfully, unnoticed. Will poured them all some water, for they were all quite winded and parched from running. Elizabeth was very hot, for even though her dress was a summer one, it was still quite heavy, and so she lay down in the back. Jack and Will on the other hand, had some talking to do. "I am so glad that you have decided to come!" Jack said. "I wish I were as happy," mumbled Will under his breath; for he wanted to go on this adventure, but the thought of leaving his wife behind was absurd! "We shall set sail at midnight like we had planned, especially with blasted Norrington after me," said Jack. Will was only ½ listening, all he wanted to do was to bring Elizabeth along, "but", he thought, "I guess Jack knows what he is doing..."  
At midnight that night, Will was ready: he had packed his things, left a long note for Elizabeth, and went to his (blacksmith) shop. Jack was already waiting for him; and knowing that Will wasn't happy about leaving Elizabeth, gave Will some encouragement. "Mrs. Turner will understand." comforted Jack. "You obviously don't know her like I do," shuddered Will, "She'll be pissed as heck when she finds out, and worried, God knows how worried it will make her. She knows I enjoy the pirate life, but she would hate me to leave her behind because of it." "Don't worry me mate!" said Jack, "She'll understand, and if not, then me prayers be with ya." "Thanks..." said Will rolling his eyes. "Off to the Black Pearl!" exclaimed Jack.  
The two handsome pirates boarded the Pearl with ease. Knowing all the naval officers and being on good terms with most of them, Will was able to pass the fort without a fuss. Jack, knowing every sly excuse in the book, helped also. Gibbs greeted them with a "Yo-ho!" and they set sail!  
They were off, the open sea. Will had missed the smell of salty water and the feel of the wind upon his face, this, he thought, I was home! /I Jack joined Will on the side of the boat both were entranced by the waves beneath them. "Jack," Will said, "this isn't right, I wanted to go with you on this adventure, but leaving Elizabeth behind was wrong! She'll understand...I hope."  
  
AN: Will better be praying his "weasly black guts" out! 


	4. Sunrise Suprise

Unlike Will would have liked, Elizabeth was NOT happy about him leaving!  
  
Elizabeth woke up with a start. She had been awoken by a yell from downstairs. "Mrs. Turner!" exclaimed the frantic maid. "What?!" yelled back Elizabeth, "What is so wrong that you must wake me?" She would have been a whole lot nicer, but she had not slept that well the night before; and she kept thinking something was wrong. She pushed these feelings aside as she stumbled down the stairs, for she was only ½ awake. As she walked down the delightful hallway, she smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes, which weren't quite the "delicacy" she was used to, but it was such a delight! "Mmm! Are those pancakes I smell, Lily?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, they are, dear, but there is more urgent news! Will, I mean, Mr. Turner left a note saying that he um... went with a 'Jack Sparrow' on some sort of trip." explained Lily, the head maid. "Oh my gosh! Where is the note?!" said Elizabeth, nearly fainting. "'Tis over by the mantle, m'dear," said Lily.  
Elizabeth rushed over to the mantle, reading the note: "My dearest Elizabeth, I have left with Jack on a very important trip. Jack said that it would be way too dangerous to have you accompany him also. I am so sorry, I really did protest, but Jack said it was very important for me to come, or else I would have never left you with a note, you know that. We should be back within a year or two. I know that sounds like a long time, but it's not that long, I'll write every week, I promise.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Husband, Will."  
  
Well, as Will suspected, Elizabeth was not only angry at him, but was also very worried. They both had almost died on their last "trip" with Jack.  
As soon as she read the note left by Will, she dashed off to the port. She didn't care who got in her way, she wanted to get to Will as quickly as possible.  
Elizabeth stormed outside and started running toward the port. She knew they must have left some time during night fall, but she wanted to know if ANYONE had seen them. She questioned many of the port guards, but, alas, no luck. Finally she decided to go into the pub, see if any of the guards might be in there, when she walked in she gasped! "Miss Elizabeth?!" yelled a voice...  
  
AN: who could that be? hm...well, you will just have to wait until the next chapter. * devilish grin * I'm so mean. :-P 


End file.
